On the Outside, Looking In
by DocBlipper26
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR NOT WHAT HE SEEMS! Locked out from the only universe he called home; the Author finds himself alone in a place only known as "The Void". Soon, he discovers a device that allows him to only to watch the events back in his own dimension from the view point of a pair of twins, with the knowledge that this might be his only way and chance to go back home.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: _Rated K+ currently for saftey as I don't know where I'm gonna take this content wise right now._**

**So, I watched "Not What He Seems" and I had to start writing a new fan-fic with my idea of what happened to The Author inside the portal. So, without further a do, here's the short but sweet Prologue...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sometimes I wonder how this all started. How everything decided to collapse in onto itself. How my findings might have consequence later on for someone in Gravity Falls. Right now, I can't. Why? I'm currently trying to fight off unholy creatures in their unholy dimension with not enough ammo for my rifle, not enough thought on the task at hand and most importantly, not enough time to execute what I want to do.

You see, I've been stuck here for a while now. By stuck, I mean locked out. Locked out of my own dimension. As a six fingered researcher, I figured that dimensional travel was the key for infinite knowledge. Knowledge of everything that we ever asked or ever will. With my twin brother and a friend from Gravity Falls, we built it. A way out of our dimension however, none of use suspected that I would be trapped in a dimension where the laws of physics and reality never apply to anything.

I think to understand my situation, I think you need to know how I got here.


	2. On The Horizon of Knowledge

**Chapter One: On The Horizon of Knowledge...**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" McGucket asked me as the portal began to function as it should. The key to infinite knowledge. He wasn't so sure since he started to forget his memories thanks to that stupid society that he founded. What an idiot. I ignored him as tied the rope around my black long-coat with my pen and quill inside.

"Brother, I wanna know if you'll be safe in there. This is another dimension we're talking about here!" Stan feared for my life as he should. We're twins. The Mystery Twins as we called ourselves. Finding out the truth one case at a time but there was a divide between us but you don't need to know the details right now.

"Of course, I will be fine, you silly sausages." I assured them sarcastically. They didn't take it lightly as I did. I placed my six fingered hand on my face before wiping the strong-scented sweat off my face. "Look, there's the shut-down procedure if anything goes wrong." The two nodded as I pulled the lever to activate it. Gravity Fell for a minute before returning.

"Brother. You haven't been the same since...He...got into your mind. Are you really sure you want to do this?" Stan was worried for my life and I glad he was. Bill Cipher invaded my mind and he was everywhere I went. He was a gentleman at first but no. I should of taken my own advice...TRUST NO ONE!

I snapped at him "I am sure! You want me out now when the key to all the knowledge we have ever known is on our fingertips?!" I saw it in his face he was upset and angry at me. He had the right too. I grabbed my rifle, loaded it with it's ammo and placed another five clips full of ammo for it inside my long coat. "Push me in." I commanded as Gravity Fell again. Stan kicked me inside the portal just before gravity returned to normal. McGucket kept a hold of the end of the rope that I attached to myself.

Something went wrong. A malfunction? Maybe. Bill interfering? Likely. Anyway, the portal began to break apart from the seems. I wrote a warning inside Journals which I have hidden in Gravity Falls about how the device should NOT be activated after this. I was wrong. The portal began to fall apart as McGucket began to pull me back through the portal. The cowards! It was then I noticed something on the other side; the Dreamscrape. It wasn't a person's dream but a dimension of it's own. The portal. It closed.

The fail safe failed. I was at the point of no return. I was stuck in what I assumed was the Dreamscrape. I had to write it down into the Journals. I reached into long coat to pull out my journal that I haven't finished and...missing. I left it back in the Mystery Shack. Flabbergastick! No way for noting down this knowledge I had then I heard a sound that was a mixture of a cricket and a banshee with a very deep pitch. That sound will always stick with me. Haunting me every single night I try to sleep. I loaded my rifle ready to fire.

I was suspicious. I heard nothing like it before. Out of nowhere, something creped behind me. I turned suddenly to see it. A creature. Tall and skinny with black as night skin. Long arms with claws for hands. To be accurate, it had three arms with the sharp claws. Hunched, it's eyes were the brightest shade of yellow that you would usually see on sunflowers. It was this that was making the ear-splitting sound. I placed my rifle down and tired to walk towards it peacefully. I tired to touch it. It didn't like that at all. It opened its mouth as wide as it could go to show it's crocodile like teeth and make the sound again.

I quickly picked up my rifle and shot it through the mouth. Instead of decaying, it's corpse turned into dust. Thinking I was the boss, I placed my rifle on my back ready to explore however, it had company. Another ten of them in fact. I knew I couldn't win. I did the only thing I could of done; ran. It was then I had a name for this place. The Void. Anyway, I just ran. Just kept running and running until I could find a place that I would be safe...

* * *

**So, what happens to the Author? What are the creatures that he encountered? We'll find out soon enough.**

**Thanks for the positive response to this so far! After "Not What He Seems" I had to write what happened to the Author in the other side of the Portal. There will be more of this with-in the next few days (The next chapter won't be up till Monday at the earliest) and I hope to finish this before the next episode of Gravity Falls airs (I hear it's not for a while yet). **

**Anyway, If you liked this story so far, leave a follow and a favourite. It helps me know which fan-fics of mine are popular and what you guys want more. Until the next chapter folks! :3**


	3. Is Where We Fall

**Chapter Two: ...Is Where We Fall**

Anyway, that was three years ago...I think. Three years of running. Fighting. No way out. I've been stuck in the nightmarish version of my home hiding away from those creatures. I have a name for them now. If only I had Journal 3, I would write their nature down. Anyway, I've grown to be used to The Void...that was until I met him.

It was another day in The Void. Fighting the creatures which I now called "The Surs" with my pocket knife until something killed them. A man. He came inside this dimension's version of my home wearing a partly torn black cape, a bullet proof vest over his white t-shirt, sunglasses, and knee-pads over his blue torn jeans. He was tall (about 6 foot I would say) but his body was well built (besides his arms. They were like pieces of string! You had to be there to see it). He pulled out his shotgun in front of me and loaded it.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in a slightly high pitched voice which was unusual for a man built like himself. It sounded like a Brooklyn accent. I place my left hand on his shotgun and lowered it for him.

"I'm in the same situation as you are. Shooting me will not solve anything. It's best for you to lower it." I snapped at the man,voice harsh and raw. He put his shotgun onto his back and offered a handshake which I took.

"The name's Archie" He introduced himself as he pulled something out of his only pocket. It was a orb that was the same size and felt like a glass ball that a clairvoyant would use to 'tell' someone their 'future'. "Do you know these?" He asked as he gave me the orb to examine.

It was ball that looked back at Gravity Falls! Amazing! That was something incredible. The view point was looking at some guy (from his eyes!) protecting his sister from a bunch of Gnomes. The little people that had baths naked with squirrels! He ran into what seems to be a golf cart with a big question mark and began to drive it.

A Gnome attacked the man in the face. "I 'll save ya Dipper!" She shouted as she started to punch the Gnome on the boy repeatedly before the Gnome flew off his face.

"Thanks Mabel" The boy thanked the girl.

"Don't mention it." She answered. Afterwards, the two noticed a entire tree that was ripped from it's roots and thrown to them like a javelin. "LOOK OUT!" Mabel screamed as the tree feel in front of them as the boy swerved away from the tree and back to the place known as the "Mystery Shack". It was then I noticed...my home! It was turned into a tourist attraction.

"I don't but I know that place. IT'S MY HOME!" I answered Archie with overwhelming joy with what I just saw while he looked at me confused.

"Is that your dimension?" He asked

"Yes. That's Gravity Falls, Oregon!" I answered. He still looked at me confused before he pulled a map of some kind out. It was a map of America. He placed his finger on the surface of the paper, tracing out Gravity Falls. No Luck.

"Gravity Falls isn't a real place, son."

* * *

**So, if Gravity Falls isn't a real place, Where is it? Wrap your head around that one my fellow readers! I hope you're gonna like Archie. My OC. How did he get into the Void? How has he survived it? I'll leave you with those questions.**

**Thanks for the very positive response to this so far. If you are liking where this is going, give me a review, a fav or a follow or all three if you love it! Until the next chapter (which should be done for next week)... ;)**


	4. The Other Scout

**Chapter Three: The Other Scout**

"What do you mean it's not a real place?!" I asked with horror. "Gimmie that!" I stole the map he had and I looked for Gravity Falls myself. It wasn't there like he said then I realized. Archie was from a different dimension to mine. "Son of a Birch tree..." I said under my breath. I gave him his map back after I folded it. "Sorry about that. I come from a different dimension from yours..." I began to explain.

"No need to apologise son. Since those creatures are gonna track us down to here, we should get moving." Archie suggested as we began to move away from the nightmare version of my home. Awkward silence fell between us. Trying to be friendly, Archie began to ask some questions. "How did you get here?" He asked me. I explained the situation that I went through with the portal and everything that lead up to here. I didn't think he knew Bill. I'm thankful he didn't.

"So, how did you get here? What happened in your dimension?" I asked him as we found a safe enough spot for the night. I looked into the orb and it was black. The kid must be sleeping back in Gravity Falls.

"I was a solider. I was fighting the Iraq war. I was doing my country proud. We finished the war in 2011. It was then when NASA contacted me. They needed a person of my skill as a soldier to test their newest invention..." Archie began to explain.

"...Interdimenisonal Travel..." I suggested.

"Yes. They knew that there would be things on the other side. There were a few tests at first which were successful however, the test subjects didn't return. I had hopes that I wouldn't be lost in another dimension. I wanted to know more than life. I wanna know what's out there. I wanted to protect my family..." Archie continued to explain as I made a quick makeshift camp fire.

"Children?" I asked with curiosity and a heavy heart.

"Yes. A daughter." Archie answered as tears began to run down the side of his face. I placed my six fingered hand on his back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered with regret. Archie pulled himself together to explain the rest of his story.

"As it happened, NASA lost control with the Interdimenisonal machine and I was left stranded here. I've been here for 5 year now. I hope we can find a way out, son. I just want to see my daughter and wife one more time."

"Five years? I've been here for three years I think. I might have been longer in my dimension." I looked into the Orb to see the boy awake again. It was then I saw him. My brother. Stan! By god, he has aged badly.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" The boy shouted as he went up to hug Stan.

"Wait up now! This is unusual for you, Dipper." He said

"Oh my god. It's been thirty years in my dimension since the incident..." I spoke with shock. It was amazing to know that a year in The Void equals to TEN YEARS in my own dimension.

"I remember this triangle guy saying about how time goes quicker here..." Archie added innocently.

"What did you say?"

* * *

**Bill? You Mean Bill Cipher? How does Archie know of him? Has Bill invaded Archie's mind BEFORE?! Oh yeah. You guys are so gonna enjoy the next chapter (which will be up some-time next week. :P**

**Again if you're loving this story; leave a fav, follow, a review or all three! It helps me to know if you guys want more of this. Again, thanks for the really positive response to this fan-fic so far. There'll be no new chapter tomorrow (I can promise you that. I'm busy tomorrow.) but there will be next week. Until next chapter folks. ;3**


	5. A Day Is Coming

**Chapter Four: A Day Is Coming...**

"I remember this triangle guy..." Archie repeated before the Author placed one of his six fingers on his lips.

"Was his name Bill?" I asked. He nodded slowly after a moment. It was then I heard a familiar evil laugh. It was him. Bill Cipher. He appeared in front of us.

"It is good to back! Well, it isn't the six-fingered nerd." He spoke with such smugness. I could compare the amount of smug coming of Bill to water pouring out a broken damn. I turned to face him.

"You invaded my mind more than a few times. What does it take to get you out of my life?!" I screamed with anger.

"A deal..." He mysteriously and calmly answered. Confused? So was I.

"Get lost Bill!" I screamed as I turned away from him. He began to laugh evilly.

"...That involves that orb of yours." Bill finished his sentence. At this point, I was very confused but at the same time, interested. I also remembered my rule that I wrote into Journal 3; TRUST NO ONE!

"How do you know of it?" Archie asked bravely. Bill laughed again.

"Outsider, you have no business of what I'm about to tell you..." He warned Archie as he brought one of the Surs into the room we were hiding from them in. Bill moved his right arm up and down in a circling motion as one of it's claws was ripped straight off it. He gave it to Archie who instantly fainted. He put the claw back onto the Sur as it left us.

"I ask you answer. What do you know of it?" I stood my ground. I needed to know answers.

"That orb is the view point of one..." He paused as Bill clicked his fingers. He continued as the Cipher Wheel appeared in front of him. "...Pine Tree." I was an idiot! I knew that I was the hand on the cipher wheel and McGucket was the glasses but I never thought about the other signs!

"What's important about Pine Tree?" I asked. I needed to know more. Bill was looking a bit sheepish.

"You mean Pine Tree, Shooting Star and Question Mark? Oh boy...errr..." Bill was trying to hide the information he knew about.

"You know all the symbols now?!" I asked in horror. I knew the cipher wheel would become dangerous when Bill knew all the symbols. I remember the first meeting with him that he didn't know them all. He lied. "Tell me." I commanded Bill.

"Oh boy. You're never gonna get that information out of me you six fingered nerd!" Bill proclaimed with maniacal laughter. At that moment, I snapped.

"TELL ME NOW BILL!" I scream as I loaded my rifle ready to kill him. Bill began to panic.

"Pine Tree and Shooting Star are ya grandkids!" He slipped out in fear of being shot. "Put it down, kid!" He asked in fear. 3 years in The Void and 30 years in Gravity Fall's time since I was stranded here and now I have grandkids?! I broke down with the information. Archie awoke to see me...shattered by the news. He loaded his gun to finish my interrogation.

"No need to shoot Outsider!" Bill sarcastically commented as he tired to make a deal. "I warned Shooting Star, Pine Tree and Question Mark about the future. I don't know whether I should tell ya or not?" Archie placed his finger on the trigger of his gun ready to fire at Bill. Meanwhile, I looked into the orb to see my grandkids fighting this giant robot of sorts. "Okay! Author, head my warning!A day is coming where everything you know and love about will change. The End of The World is closer than the End of Summer."

"Be gone Bill..." I spoke with utter disgust. Bill looked at me and laughed as he vanished. Archie came towards me and we both sat on the floor watching the orb. The giant robot was defeated by my grandchildren and as two police officers arrested him, my brother took all of his personal objects off the little man. THE SECOND JOURNAL! Could it be? Could he be REBUILDING the portal?!

* * *

**Again, thank you for the brilliant support you lot have been giving me. I'm gonna keep continuing to write this as much as I can (but there won't be another chapter till this weekend). Please keeping sending follows, fav and reviews if you love this fan-fic of mine. They continue to motivate me and I love reading your feedback! Again, thank you for the support and the next chapter will be coming soon. :3**


	6. Where Everything Will Change

**Before we start guys, sorry for the late chapter. I have a lot of things going on right now in my life. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: ...Where Everything Will Change!**

No. He couldn't. He isn't that smart to do so...unless...Flibbersnatchel! The Journals! When all three come together; he could rebuild the portal using the blueprints the middle pages of the Journals make when put together.

"That crazy son of a birch tree." I swore under my breath as I got up off the floor and loaded my rifle ready to find my way back to where I came into the Void. I started to trek across the Void looking for the place I entered.

Being alone and without Archie (who surprisingly didn't follow me); it gave me time to think. Think about how Gravity Falls might change my grandchildren forever. Bill Cipher, the shape-shifter and the gnomes to name a few things they'll encounter and that's not even the surface of what's to come. Trying to sleep on a night with the thought that the Surs could possibly get OUT and enter Gravity Falls if Stanford reopens the portal. He's such a mad-man...I love him really. It was then when one tried to attack me.

It jumped onto me and pin me down. Began to produce that ear-deafing sounds. I thought it was the end there. I thought it was the end. My ears started to bleed a lot more than they should and it opened it's mouth ready to bite until...AH-DING! Something hit it on the back. It was Archie! He stealthy followed me. He knew how crazy I am! That crazy old man.

"I'll distract it! Go!" He screamed and he threw the orb into my right hand (which caught it luckily). The Sur bounced off me like a trampoline as Archie ran away from my location as that Sur and another two followed. I knew that he wouldn't make it. I placed the Orb into my long-coat and ran for my life.

A few hours later; I found another safe location in the form of a nightmarish version of the iconic water-tower that greets you as you enter Gravity Falls. I decided this would be a good location to hide from THEM. A high vantage point that is a couple of meters away from where I entered "The Void".

I sat down and looked at the orb. Nothing. I guess Dipper was asleep at that moment in time. I placed it back into my long-coat for a moment looking out onto "The Void". It reminded me to tell you about HIM.

Who is He? He is a power that makes Bill look like a dream. Bill's dream powers are NOTHING compared to what HE can do. He knows everything that every happened and everything that will. He is everywhere. How do I know of HIM? In a previous test of the portal before I was stranded here, I saw something in the other side. It was HIM. Frozen in time. He was watching me in the ice and psychically showed me his power and what HE can do if he got out. I tired to tell Stanford and McGucket. They called me a mad man! HA! They know nothing of what's to come.

Anyway, I think it might be time for me to get some shut eye. Tomorrow, I will see what my grandson is up too. Hopefully, Stanford keeps my experiments away from the twins. I don't want them to know of him...

* * *

Who is He? Why is He important? I think you might be able to guess He. Anyway, there'll only be another five chapter before I finish this fan-fic off since I think I have come up with a great conclusion for this. Also, rest in piece Archie. You will be missed.

If you liked this chapter, please leave a fav, follow, review or all three! The response to this fic so far is increible and I hope to see more of it. There won't be another chapter till next week (in the best case scenario) or three weeks time (in the worst case scenario). Anyway, thanks for reading upto this point and there'll be more to come. Stay tuned. :)


	7. Old Man Syndrome

**Chapter Six: Old Man Syndrome**

Morning. It seems to be a good morning. Well...a good morning in the Void anyway. Only one Sur attack last night. Other than that; I finally got some sleep for the first time.

Anyway, I was saying about HIM yesterday. I warned you about Him. How do I know He is a he anyway? Do I know if He is She instead? Well, from his evil soul-breaking eyes; I gathered it was male. I'm haunted by his eyes. In the only blank journal I have with me; I can only sketch one thing. His demon like eyes. I only thing I could do with

Crossing them out with red ink reminded me of McGucket. His stupid Society of the Blind Eye thing. Wanting to forget all the hard work he had done with me and Stanford!? Why would he want to do that? What made him want to forget? After a moment thinking about all of that; I reached for the Orb from my long coat and looked into it. Dipper was awake! HAZZRA!

He was with his twin sister (Mabel if I remembered correctly) and two other people. One looked like a big marshmallow man with a question mark shirt on while the other one looked like a lumberjack woman. There were around a tree thinking about something. Talking about JOURNAL 3! STANFORD, you stupid son of a birch tree! You are letting them discover the truth. I just hope they don't follow my fate. I continued to watch.

"That branch looks like a lever." The lumberjack woman stated as Dipper turned.

"But how do we get up there?" He asked before he began to ramble. "It seems like we need a ladder or ladder shoes." Bang. Dipper turned to see the lumberjack woman pull the lever branch. It was then I remembered where they were heading. The Apocalypse Bunker. I watched as the four entered the bunker.

"It's like a fallout shelter or something. It must belong to the author." Dipper stated as the group began to look around my bunker. It has grown dusty since my last visit. Note to self; first thing when I get back; clean that bunker up. Dipper began to be excited for discovering my old bunker. He looked at my apocalypse supplies.

"It's like he was preparing for a disaster. What kind of disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?" Dipper asked the other three in his group. I can answer your question Dipper. I can imagine you will read this once I got back through the portal. That disaster. An apocalypse. Caused by what? You remember I said about Him earlier? Yeah. That's what is gonna doom us all!

I placed the orb back into my long coat for a moment as I got out my flask and began to drink the coffee that remained in there. It was still surprisingly warm! It was then I heard screams from the orb. I quickly placed my flask into my long coat and took out the Orb. Dipper, you are an idiot. He had encountered the shape-shifter.

"How do you like my true form?" The shape-shifter asked menacingly.

"You! What did you do to the real Author?!" Dipper asked in shock. He's likely doomed at this point. I placed it into cryo-sleep since it was too dangerous. How did it get out?! The power must of ran out in the chamber.

"You'll likely never find him. That six-fingered nerd hasn't been himself for thirty years!" The Shape-shifter mocked my grandson...and myself! I have always been myself. How could I not have been? What has changed since thirty years ago. Bill? Him? Well, mostly likely Him but...I'm still myself.

I watched as Dipper, Mabel and the other two successfully fought the Shape-shifter and placed it back into it's chamber. I'm so proud of them however there was something else remaining. It began to laugh and BANG. It pushed itself into the glass.

"You think you're so clever don't you Dipper? But you have no idea what you're up against. You will never find the Author. If you keep digging, you can meet a fate worse than you can imagine and this will be the last form you will take!" The Shape-shifter warned as it turned into Dipper as it screamed. It then froze. I placed the Orb back into my long coat and looked out into the Void to think long and hard about that warning it gave Dipper.

How does it know about Him? It never saw Him when I was experimenting on it. Does it have a psychic link with Him? Does He have a plan? These are answers I need and I think I know the demon...Bill Cipher. Speaking of Bill, I saw Dipper do the worst thing he can do; interact with Cipher.

"Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate." Bill commented as Dipper tired to access McGucket's laptop. He's getting dangerously closing to discovering what happened to me, to McGucket and to Stan.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Dipper stated.

"I can help ya kid. You just need to hear out my demands." Bill talked like a salesman as he made his cane out of thin air. Dipper looked at the laptop as it counted down to zero. Could it be? Was Dipper going to make a DEAL with Bill? No no no. I watched on in suspense.

"What crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To to rip out my teeth? To replace my eyes with baby heads or something?" Dipper asked. As much as I know Bill; he wanted something more.

"Sheesh kid. Relax. All I want is a puppet!" Bill answered. Why does he want a puppet?

"A puppet? What are you playing at?" Dipper asked in confusion. I was asking the same thing.

Bill laughed before he continued "Everyone loves puppets! And it looks to me that you have a surplus." Dipper started to have doubts.

"I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these." Dipper expressed his doubts. Bill began to play with one of the puppets.

"It seems to me that one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe." Bill fast talked before he came closer to Dipper. "Besides, what has your sister done for you lately?" He asked. Oh. I know what he's doing now. He's closing the deal like a fast talking salesman. He made a deal with me in the past but I think that's a story for another time. Bill began to show images of Dipper's previous adventures. Gnomes! Time Travel (Has he met Time Baby? If I ever meet him, I need to talk about it)! "How many times have you sacrificed for her huh? What has she ever returned the favour?" Bill continued to ask.

Dipper looked out to Mabel then looked back at the laptop. "Tick Tock kid!" Bill said as his eye turned to a clock and offered a handshake with the blue flame. OH NO! He's going to make a deal with Cipher! I could see it in his eyes.

"Just one puppet. Fine!" Dipper said in a rush and took the handshake. You idiot Dipper. "So, what puppet do you want anyway?" He asked.

"Hmm. Let's see. YOU!" Bill picked Dipper as he pulled his soul out of his body. It's like when I made the deal with him! That son of a birch tree. "Sorry Kid but you're my puppet now!" Bill proclaimed as he destroyed the laptop in Dipper's body (Blipper? Maybe?) and walked up to the mirror in the room. "It's been a while since I inhabited a body!" He stated. HE KNOWS!

I watched from the edge of my seat as Dipper tried to get his body back from Bill by taking over a sock puppet of himself (That's too funny for me). He eventually got Mabel on his side to tackle Blipper (Yeah. That's what I'm calling him for now.) and grabbed Journal 3 however, something was pulling her back upstage. It was Blipper (who was dressed like a true gentleman).

"There must be a way to get Dipper's body back." Mabel quietly talked to herself until Bill interrupted her.

"But why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Bill Dipper. Bipper!" Mabel said as she squinted her eyes.

"Shush. You don't want to ruin the show. Whoops!" Blipper said as he let go of the of the rope before quickly grabbing it. "It's slipping. How's about you hand that book over?" Bill asked menacingly.

"No way. This is Dippers! I'll never give it away" Mabel defended the journal for her life.

"Who would sacrifice everything they work for for their dumb sibling?" Bill asked sarcastically. I think I could answer this for you Bill. Perhaps myself or Stanford? Don't you remember that? Blipper and Mabel began to fight as Stanford brought out a camcorder.

"Children fighting! I can sell this!" Stanford proclaimed. Sigh. Never change Stanford. Never change. I watched as Dipper got his body back from Bill.

Seeing that Dipper made a deal with Bill as the Pine Tree and I made a deal as the hand. Does this mean Bill has to make deals with EVERYONE on the Cipher wheel of his? What is his big plan?

I don't know but before Stan gets me back to Gravity Falls; I'm gonna get answers...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter cause it's the last one you're gonna get for two weeks. I'm on holiday (to lovely Land's End) for a week and I have other things before then to get done. The wait will be worth it...trust me on this. I'll give ya a hint too...McGucket. :)**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a follow, fav, review or all three. It motivates me to write more fan-fics like this for you lot. Until next time folks. :)**


End file.
